


The Secrets the supermarket reveals

by Skamzombie



Series: You Are My Home [5]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Banter, Domestic Fluff, Evak - Freeform, Fluff, How Do I Tag This, Love, M/M, Shopping, just fluff, so cute, they are in the store
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 21:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamzombie/pseuds/Skamzombie
Summary: Isak and Even go grocery shopping for the first time! - that's about it.





	The Secrets the supermarket reveals

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my two beautiful anons on tumblr for sending this prompt to me <3 I love you guys. Writing this made me happy

“Here we are baby!” Even shouts, with his arms open wide like he is about to hug the entire store as they walk in, Isak close by his side. 

Isak shakes his head laughing “I don’t get why you’re so excited about this.” 

Even gasps “are you kidding? Isak this is our first time shopping together…as boyfriends…who LIVE TOGETHER” 

“we are literally just buying shit so we don’t die” 

Even pulls out a trolley and shakes his head in disappointment at his golden haired boyfriend. 

“this is the pure epitome of domesticity” he turns to raise his eyebrows at Isak “it’s beautiful” 

“we are buying toilet paper and milk, how is that even remotely beautiful” 

Even stopped the trolley, forcing Isak to stop walking beside him. Even looked at Isak seriously “Isak, this is the moment where there is nothing to hide. all our secrets come out at the grocery store.” 

Isak squinted his eyes “is this when you tell me you bought a puppy and hid him in the grocery store?” 

Even grinned “I wish! so does this mean you’ve thought about the puppy thing?” 

“no!” 

They began strolling down the aisle again. after getting bread, milk and eggs, Isak looked over at Even 

“Evi what did you mean about the supermarket revealing our secrets and bringing us closer?” 

Even smiled and brought his arm around Isak while driving the trolley with one hand, down the next aisle. 

“Okay so for example, you like milkshakes right?” 

Isak jerked his head back amused, “um yeah but what does this have to d-” 

“What syrup do you like?” 

“um vanilla?” 

“VANILLA?” 

Isak opened his mouth, offended “what the hell is wrong with Vanilla?” 

“um can you get more basic baby?” 

Isak put his hand on his hip “okay mr. ‘I am so incredibly meaningful and complex and too cool for vanilla’ what’s your flavour?” 

Even smiled “Lime.” 

“Lime??? yuck Even” 

“what I like something that is both sweet and sour.” Even smiled and grabbed ahold of Isak’s neck before kissing his cheek “just like you baby.” 

Isak stuck his tongue out “shut up. Not even you can make lime syrup romantic.” 

Even raised his eyebrows “didn’t I?” 

Isak rolled his eyes. “anyway what was the point of this?” 

“we just learnt something about each other. And now we know whenever we need to get syrup, we have to buy the lime and vanilla flavours.” Even reached over and picked up the syrup bottles. Isak didn’t even realise what aisle they were in. 

“Oh you’re smooth” Isak said grinning and shaking his head. 

“can you imagine? when we’re old and married with 30 kids-”

“just 30?” 

“80 children and 150 grandchildren-” 

“well christmas’s are going to get crowded” 

Even grinned “and we will need syrup, so when we go to the store, we won’t think, we won’t discuss, or write it down. We will just _know_. that we need vanilla and lime.” 

Isak smiled fondly at the boy standing in front of him, finding something magical in milkshake flavours, he had never loved anyone as much as he did in this moment. 

Isak leant over and took the bottles “Isak and Even, Vanilla and lime. I like it” 

Even reached over and ran his fingers through Isak’s hair. “Told you the supermarket was a magical place.” 

“now next on the list is spices.” Isak said looking down at the list he made on his phone. “Chilli?”

Even smiled and winked at the man of his life “always chilli” 

Isak was going to love grocery shopping. 

 

“Okay so lets look at this…” Isak said as he looked down at the list on his phone and pointed at the row of spices sitting in their trolley, “we’ve got the chilli, carribean Jerk barbecue, cinnamon, poltagaldra and rosemary.” he chuckled and shook his head at the strange mix of spices. “yep Even I think we’re covered.” 

he scrolled down the list, “do you think we need vegetables or nah? like how legit is that 2 and 5 a day thing anyway?” When he didn’t get the answer he was expecting Isak looked up. “Evi?”

he turned around to see Even, his head pratically half in one of the shelves diggning deep inside it, spices shoved to the side.

Isak squinted his eyes in curiousity and confusion. ‘Even what the hell you doing?”

“I can’t find it” he mumbled still shuffling through all the spices on the shelf. 

Isak scratched his head and looked at the trolley “find what? we’re covered. Now help me find that hair remedy stuff Eskild always had that smelt like lavender. He never knew it, but I used to steal it because I like the smell”

Even finally stood up and looked at Isak “oh he definitely knew”

“what?” 

Even widened his eyes like it was obvious “why else would he buy you that lavender scented air freshner for your room?”

You could practically hear Isak’s mind blowing from across the store.

“Okay anyway, lets go find it.” Isak said, already walking down the aisle.

Even shook his head “no” 

Isak stopped and turned around. “Even what is it? we have everything.”

Even raised his eyebrows. “are you kidding me?”

Isak looked over his shoulder and back at Even, confused “what?”

Even sighed deeply and rolled his eyes like he couldn’t believe how dense Isak was being.

“What is the trick Isak?” 

Isak narrowed his eyes. by the look on Evens face, he knew this was something he was meant to remember. Something important. he laughed nervously and licked his lips. 

“the trick?” he asked confused.   
  
“mmhmm” Even responded, not budging to give Isak another clue. 

Isak continued to wrack his brain, think, think. Then suddenly

the light came on. 

“Kardemmomme!” he sung instinctively as soon as he remembered what had his boyfriend frantically searching the spices aisle. 

Even’s entire world became a soundless bright blurry haze, with Isak the only thing in focus. 

The only one.

 He felt himself grow warm and fuzzy at his boyfriend singing the familiar words he fell in love with a lifetime ago. 

he couldn’t refrain himself from pulling Isak to him by his jacket and placing a soft tender kiss on his lips. 

“I love you” he said, his smile overtaking his face and making his eyes crinkle as he looked down at Isak. 

“shuuuut up” Isak whined as he blushed and brushed his fingers across Even’s cheek. 

“They don’t have any left” Even finally stated after remembering why he was upset. 

Isak stared at the aisle, finally noticing the emptiness behind the label “Kardemomme” and then looked back at his boyfriend. 

he smiled “it’s fine, it tastes like crap anyway.” 

Even pouted “but that’s what makes it good.” 

Isak shook his head and wove his arms around his boyfriends neck. 

“I lied” 

Even raised his eyebrows “you lied? about what?” 

“that wasn’t the trick.” 

Even smiled like Isak was the sun “it’s not?” 

Isak shook his head “no, you are….you making it, that was the trick.” 

Even pressed a warm kiss to his boyfriends forehead as the words found themselves wrapping around Even’s heart, keeping him warm and full of love. 

“You are something else you know.” he said softly.

Isak grinned, with rosey cheeks, as he licked his lips and looked like the softest and happiest angel in the world. 

“Can we look for my lavender hair cream now?” 

Even laughed and wrapped a hand around Isak’s shoulders as they grabbed their trolley and began walking towards the next aisle. 

“Of course baby. All the lavender you want.” 

“Shut up” Isak giggled, letting the sound echo through the supermarket. 


End file.
